<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jarvan IV and Ezreal: a Mini Ship-Manifesto by DefinitelyNotScott</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885997">Jarvan IV and Ezreal: a Mini Ship-Manifesto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott'>DefinitelyNotScott</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Archived from definitelynotscott Blog, Lore 1.0, Lux (League of Legends) (mentioned), M/M, Meta, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Ship Manifesto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today I'm archiving this mental tangent into the possibilities of a relationship between Jarvan and Ezreal for the March Meta Matters Challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jarvan IV (League of Legends)&amp;Ezreal (League of Legends), Jarvan IV (League of Legends)/Ezreal (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>March Meta Matters Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jarvan IV and Ezreal: a Mini Ship-Manifesto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/775413">Original Jarvan/Ezreal Tumblr Post</a> by DefinitelyNotScott.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obviously, they meet through Lux. At first, Jarvan finds him kind of grating; there’s a certain amount of cultural friction with Piltoverians to begin with and Ezreal isn’t the most polished even at home. And it feels like he’s more interested in what Jarvan can do <em>for</em> him (access to artifacts/locations) than in Jarvan himself.</p><p>The turning point is when Jarvan realizes Ezreal doesn’t see him as “Prince Jarvan IV, Exemplar of Demacia, Heir to the Throne, Etc. Etc. Etc.” but as “Lux’s weird friend who has some dumb title.” He realizes that some of his irritation arose from how he <em>unconsciously expected to be treated</em>. Which… he <em>hates</em> when people see him as the prince first, how did that <em>happen???</em> Not <em>all</em> of the irritation of course, Ezreal is kind of self-centered and very single-minded and that <em>is</em> grating.</p><p>But by this point Ezreal has filled out his internal reference sheet for Lux’s Weird Friend and engages with him more as a person. There’s plenty of crossover with Jarvan’s knowledge of Demacian history and politics and Ezreal’s interest in historical locations and artifacts. Ezreal can talk about his theories for why the symbology associated with monarchy and kingship went through rapid changes during the 57th Noxian War of Aggression or whatever. Jarvan can mention some bit of family trivia that sends Ezreal's research careening in another direction yelling "Why wouldn't you <em>write that down</em>???" over his shoulder.</p><p>I’m not saying it’s going to be stable or long-term, because Jarvan has duties (while Ezreal is not into that), and Ezreal is constantly out in the field (while Jarvan doesn’t have that freedom). But I could see them having either a platonic interest in each other as mutual friends of a third party (who find out they could also be friends), or possibly each other’s occasional good-natured fling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love questions, so don't be afraid to hit up the comments if you're wondering something!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>